Silly
by FallenDemon05
Summary: It doesn’t matter what other people says, the only thing that matters to Mirajane is that she loves Laxus. More than he knows it.


"I doubt that,"

Mirajane sighs deeply and pouts. Mou, why is Laxus Dreyar so stubborn? Too hard to please and very grouchy. Dating the guy is so stressful. He'll go from 'I love you, I want you' to 'like I care, leave me alone'. It's a never ending cycle between the two!

"Dragon, we've talked about it already."

"Hmmn,"

"Baby Dragon, don't be like that." Brushing her fingers on the blond guy's hair, Mirajane hums and looks at her hand that is playing with his hair.

"Hmmn,"

"Dragon,"

"Hmmn,"

"Little Dragon,"

"Hmmn,"

"Baby Dragon,"

"Mirajane-"

"Adorable Dragon, Sweet Dragon, Darling Dragon, Cute Dragon-"

"That's not gonna solve the problem, Mirajane."

The takeover mage giggles and hugs him. "Charming Dragon, Dearest Dragon-"

"Mira-"

"-I love you, love you, love you."

Laxus sighs deeply, hearing the girl in front of him giggle more, he pats her head while staring at her eyes. "I know," Laxus leans forward and rests his forehead on her shoulder. "-Demon."

Hugging him, Mirajane closes her eyes and smiles widely. "Don't be such a grouchy drago-"

"I'm not grouchy."

"Hmnhmm, of course, you're not."

"I'm not."

"Hmmn,"

"Mirajane-"

Laxus grunts and sits straight to stare at Mirajane. The Demon is nothing but an annoying woman. He couldn't believe it's already been two months since they started dating. No wait, three months? Two? Who cares. It doesn't counts. Maybe. Heh.

He can still hear her little giggles, he loves hearing her voice. What did this woman do to him, really? They're still at the guild, the two of them. Their guild mates are already gone to their respected homes and Mirajane is done cleaning and is about to close the guild until he started the talking. It's been a thing for the two of them; when he's back, he'll mostly be at the guild, sitting with the raijinshuu and look at her... sometimes, and night comes and he'll walk her home. Tonight though, at the guild, they're sitting next to each other and... talking... about the guild's accusation...

Accusation. Hah, yeah right. Dating Mirajane Strauss is a big deal after all, like they know anything. He could laugh at it all day, rub in their face that he's dating the she-devil and tell them they're a bunch of losers that keeps acting like a sore loser, they are, while telling people he don't deserve Mirajane. But the thing is, Mirajane won't like that. Who is he to disagree? Heh. And they're just some old geezers that likes to interfere with his and Mirajane's love life. Losers. Mirajane's his. Dragon's!

"I love you, Dragon,"

"Demon-"

"And don't ever doubt it."

"Hmmn,"

"Whatever happens, whatever they says, I'll still be here. For you."

"And by 'they', you mean the guild-"

"Our family."

"-that is trying to ruin our relationship."

"No, they don't."

"I highly doubt that."

"Darling,"

Grunting, Laxus looks away. What family? When they can't even support him from his decision. Oh wait, only because he 'stole' the sweet and sexy Mirajane Strauss. For Mavis' sake, Mirajane have a life!

"I'm always the bad guy,"

"Laxus, you're not. You're not even close to o-"

"It's like, I'm not even a part of this guild."

"Dragon, they love you. We love you."

"Uh huh."

"Laxu-"

"And one day, they'll gonna try breaking us off."

Oh, geez. Why, oh, why is Mirajane's boyfriend so over dramatic? She sighs and bites her inner cheek. Laxus is a very mysterious man, finding about his rare sides are just... the best! And this? It's cute. And too much too. But cute. And how she wish she could help him with his insecurities but it's not even a big problem at all. She loves him for who he is, Laxus is her dragon, after all.

"I love you, you get that?" Mirajane says, looking at the blond guy. She touches his cheek and tilts his head. Staring at each other, Mirajane leans forward to give a peck on his lips.

Laxus Dreyar is such an adorable... dragon. Ara, ara. He's nothing but an adorable, silly, little, baby dragon that she loves so much and right now, he's just being... silly.

She was planning on closing the guild right after he said something about the master being such a loser and everyone telling the other that he, Laxus Dreyar, don't deserve her, Mirajane Strauss. Doesn't make sense, he says, everyone hates him. She can't help but giggle and smile widely, never in her life she saw Laxus giving a thought of what other says to him, never in her life she would think that it's going be about their relationship. He's nothing like the others, after all. He's a hard-headed mage that deals with his own problem. All alone. He can be a jerk and a meanie, but that's Laxus Dreyar.

Coming to love him was something she didn't expect she could do. It's something that happened unexpectedly without fireworks or butterflies in the stomach but an every day, noon and night thinking about the dragon slayer and a denial of everything. Just one day, she didn't expect it to happened but it did; they matched and formed something. And that something became her everything.

Days, weeks, months pass and she's still holding, can't even believe he's there reciprocating. Love is so messy.

Laxus wraps his arms around her waist, feeling her chest pressed against his. Imitating what she did, he leans forward and- "I love you too, Demon." He kisses her lips, cupping one hand on her cheek, he let her deepen it more.

Love is so messy, but that made Mirajane love it more. Laxus Dreyar might be silly, but he's her silly. Her silly, adorable, cute, darling Dragon.

Tehee.

 **A/N**

 **I dunno why but this story of mine became my favorite OO Mirajane is being a cutie ~ huehue**

 **-Demon**


End file.
